


Don't ask if I'm happy, you know that I'm not, but at best I can say I'm not sad

by Iheartlydesire



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Smut, Season 1, The Blackout Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartlydesire/pseuds/Iheartlydesire
Summary: Mackenzie ends up where she knows she shouldn't following the Mock Debate. Mac/Brian with a lot of Mac/Will.





	Don't ask if I'm happy, you know that I'm not, but at best I can say I'm not sad

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. This has been my headcanon since the episode originally aired as I actually believe Mackenzie can't help herself at times especially when Will is punishing her. 
> 
> This is the first new fic I've wrote in years, most of my stuff is just editing my older pieces. Title is from hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have by Lana Del Rey.

She’s a fucking idiot and well aware of this but sometimes she just can’t help herself. Yet she needs to get her anger out. At having to run Casey Antony and Anthony fucking Weiner for no reason at all. Brian for always being no more than five steps behind her at all times. Will for putting Brian there in the first place. And overall, at Brian for being fucking right once again.

_You know what, fuck you Mac._

She knew he would be by the end of the night. The tension had been building up again. They had been using each other for sex since she came back to New York, it had been 3 years since she had last slept with someone and she was hoping he would have been able to get her a job somewhere. It had meant to be drinks to see if he knew anywhere that was hiring an EP but one too many glasses of wine clouded her judgment and she just wanted to be touched.

Then things with Will weren’t easy and she needed to take the edge off. Brian knew just how to press her buttons just like he knew how to get her off. She never stayed over and she had to deal with the guilt of seeing Will the next day and knowing yet again Mackenzie McHale was going about things the wrong way yet again. It had stopped for a few weeks when she was dating Wade but yet again, Brian was a good ‘pick up the pieces’ lay.

_And you were embarrassed by it in front of me. He doesn’t want you._

But she knew that things with Will were still months off being repaired, she felt like she had just gained his trust when it came to work, how long would it take personally? Plus, a part of her knew he may never take her back. The lingering glances, the touches that just went on that second longer and necessary didn’t mean he would take her back one day.

She wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t because she obviously hadn’t learned anything, after all, her skirt was hitched up to her waist while Brian was fucking her on his kitchen counter with his head buried in her neck and her Louboutin heels digging into his back.

_Did he come back yet?_

She knows this is bad, she’s doing this while Brian is writing a piece on Will and Newsnight overall. He had heard her monologues a million times, about how the news needs to be the news and not entertainment for the masses. She knows he’ll do something to piss her off and he’s got a week till submission.

But she still doesn’t have Will and Brian is currently the next best thing. He comes with judgment, lots of it, he pushes her buttons and riles her off while discarding her clothes. Tells her she’s wasting time, Will will always be Will, he cares about viewers, not the news and that he’ll never go back to her. And it works, it turns her on because she still can’t get over this self-hatred and Brian feeds it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” That’s all she leaves with, normally she’ll stay for a drink or two but he’s too close to the situation that she can’t. She had to face both Will and Brian again tomorrow knowing what she had done and that Brian could him tell everything.


End file.
